1. Field Of The Invention
This invention pertains to the field of shopping containers such as shopping bags and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to a reusable shopping bag that is conveniently stored in a small carrying bag, the carrying bag having a multiplicity of uses.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Reusable shopping bags are known in the prior art. However, over the past years, there has been little, if any, use made of them, primarily because of the modernization of plastic and paper bag-making equipment that has resulted in the production of shopping bags that are of such low cost, they can be used once and then discarded.
However, environmental concerns of recent years have brought criticism to bear on the use of paper and plastic bags. It has been determined that plastic bags are not biodegradable and therefore constitute a continuing pollutant when placed in landfills, and require expensive processing equipment should the plastic be recycled for later use. Even using this recycle process, certain fumes and gases are created that constitute atmospheric pollution. With greater emphasis being placed upon saving lumber and wood resources, the use of paper, in bags, has also been criticized because of the number of trees it takes to provide sufficient starting material to make a large number of paper bags. Accordingly, attention is focused once more on the possibility of creating and marketing a shopping bag made of such material that it can be reused, and at the same time, not constitute an eye-sore when set aside at home or in the automobile for later use on the next shopping spree.
Combining a large shopping-bag size collapsible bag, with a smaller bag in which to contain the collapsed shopping bag, is not new in the art. Such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,107; 2,164,641; 2,493,085; 2,617,569; 2,871,900; 3,587,698; 4,085,873; and 4,782,874 are all examples of bags that in some fashion are foldable or carryable in other bags attached thereto.
Much of this prior art, however, was generated at a time when the shopper carried only a small purse into the store. With the small purse they could also carry with them the shopping bag stored in another bag and this would not constitute an unwieldy amount of material to be carried on a shopping spree. Modernly, however, the use of these prior art devices, in combination with the number of coupons that one carries in their purse or billfold, plus the large amount of keys one normally carries with them, would constitute a substantial burden on the shopper because of the sheer number of items to be carried on a shopping spree Further, there is a rise in overall crime and it is not uncommon for a shopper to have items taken, removed or otherwise stolen from the shopping cart during the shopping spree. Still further, most shopping in food stores is done with the use of shopping carts that are maneuvered on wheels throughout the various aisles. It is not uncommon for a shopper to leave the shopping cart, go to another aisle and return with an item to place in the shopping cart, only to discover that someone has taken their bag and left with it, containing all the items.
Still further, the prior art devices consisted of either very loosely woven net bags or of heavy canvas or plastic-coated bags. The net bags cannot safely carry small items--they may easily fall through the netting The heavier bags constitute an item that must be carried, empty or full, and often become a nuisance when not in use.
Accordingly, there clearly appears to be a continuing need for a shopping container device that has the ability to be stored in a convenient locale when not in use, joined with other items of personal property such as vehicle ignition keys, and further can be temporarily attached to the interior of the shopping cart when utilized in the store.